dragon ball z: the blue sayian saga
by kotina
Summary: summary inside chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z: the blue saiyan saga

kotina: this is a story of a odd boy who fell from space onto son goku this boy has power amazing power he is a blue saiyan a more powerful form then even vageta or even goku him self wouldnt be able to beat this boy at full power not only that this boy is a baby but when he gets older he well have to make a hard choice wether to do what he was sent to do(destroy the world) or stay with the man that raised him not only that he unlocks his super saiyan form which instead of having gold hair his is electric blue and his energy goes over 100,000,000,00,00 making him the most powerful fighter known to the world but can he with the help of goku control this power

I own nothing

chapter 1: the boy who fell from space

(oh and goten and trunks are still kids like 1(goten) and 2(trunks)) son goku is wtching tv with his sons goten and gohan and a report comes up "hello this is yuu from Chanel 5 news there has been a flameing object that is visable from outside falling to earth it is unknown what this object is but we well find out as soon as it lands this is yuu kisoka from channel 5 news we well bring more into this story as it progresses"

the tv turned back to there own movie and seconds later a large crash is heard from outside the house and goku stands up heading outside with gohan and he looks at goten" watch goten ok chichi"

he sees her nod and goku heads out feeling the Eminence power that is comeing off the object and he notces it as a pod that looks a lot like the one that vegeta came to earth in but he knew this one was more power full then vegeta and he slowly went up to the pod opening it ad inside is a small child with white hair and blue eyes and he sighs happy it wasnt anouther saiyan and he picks up the baby that is giving off such a huge power "what is he, he isnt a saiyan but hes giving off such a huge power signiture" said goku a bit worried.

He sees vageta come "its called a blue saiyan kakarrot I am amazed theres one still alive they are the first of the saiyan and they are far more powerful then even gohan I cold feel his power signature all the way from capsule corp. kakarrot I think you should take this boy in if he is here he could be a futre threat to the world that nether of us could beat even if we fused together" said vegeta with a real look of torment on his face

goku smiles and nods "how abot son goku jr. but there well be a problem chichi wont be happy about it but if theres no other choice I guess we have to ok vegeta thanks" goku said with a slight smile and he heads inside looking at chichi "um chichi this is son goku jr. we are adoupting him" he said slightly nervous but he sees a smile appear on her face.

"thats nice news now little goten here well have a play mate" she said with a smile and she takes the white haired child and she took him to the sink to wash him.

End of chapter 1

chapter 2: 5 years later comeing soon

kotina: hello I just got inspired to write this and I am sorry if vegeta was alittle ooc but I wanted him sceared but anyways please r&r and I have a special mistion for all reveiwers tell me what do you think son goku jr.s choice should be should he destroy the planet or should he be a good guy please tell me in a review and note this is a prolog


	2. the quest part 1

DragonballZ: the blue sayian saga

kotina: hello I am sorry that I have ignored this for along time but I am back with the next chapter oh and this chapter well have a 5 year time skip and they are goping to have a small venture of collecting the dragonballs

oh and later on I well be introduceing a new concept of fusion

chapter 2: the quest part 1

5 years had passed since son goku had found a blue sayian baby now named son goku jr. and in that 5 years goku had died by the android named cell, leaveing both goku jr. and goten to be raised by the teenaged gohan and chichi.

A young boy about 5 years old whines alittle "come on big brother cant you train me, goten and trunks just abit longer" he said looking at the older half sayian

"yeah" both trunks and goten chimed in

gohan sighed looking at the three young kids in front of him and he smiles "fine one last round ok but after that your done" he says getting in a fighting position.

the three look at each other and them nod and tackle him to the ground "WE WON!" they all said together

gohan laughed at the three kids and he sees bulma come up to him "gohan we need to talk now!" she said dragging gohan away

minutes pass and gohan has a happy look on his face

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he asked hopeing she was

she nods "yes of course I am serious why wouldnt I be I mean it is your father after all and he said that he was going to come back in 2 years and too wish for both vegeta(i wanted him to die its for my story) and piccolo to be returned to life so that they can fight in the world martial arts tournament" she said gleeful that she was going to have her husband back

gohan had a more gleeful look on his face "i cant beleave it dad is comeing back dad is comeing back, I well get right on with looking for those balls" he said but bulma stoped him

"maybe we should send the boys it might be a good experence for them I mean you went dragonball hunting at there age as did goku" she said handing gohan the dragon radar

gohan was uneasy about letting his little brothers and there best friend go serching around the planet for the balls but he knows bulma is right on the money when it came to that "fine, goten goku(not the goku goku jr.) trunks come here" he called the three kids over

goku looked at him "yes big brother?" both goten and goku jr. said looking at him while trunks remand quite

gohan went on to explan everything about the magic dragonballs that summond shenron who granted wishes to anyone who would bring the 7 balls together "so do you guys want to go searching for the dragonballs?" he asks looking at them

all three look at the radar and back at bloomers(bulma glares at me holding chi chis frying pan of doom and I gulp) I mean bulma and all three smile "YES OF COURSE WE WANT TO GO!" they all yelled together thus signifying the start of there journey.

End of chapter 2 the quest part 1

chapter 3 part 2 comeing soon

kotina: ok this is basicly filler but it explans a lot later in the story so please don't skip out on the chapters and please review and flames are welcomed but not loved

thank you


End file.
